The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Letitia Time Sunny’.
‘Letitia Time Sunny’, identified as 22082-1, was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Letitia Time Improved’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,359).
The new variety ‘Letitia Time Sunny’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.